1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand operated tools and, more particularly, to handles for such tools.
2. Prior Art
Various different handles are known in the prior art relating to hand operated tools. U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,485 discloses handles as fiberglass rods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,528 discloses handles of cast or forged metal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,148 discloses a gaging mechanism for a compression tool. As can be seen from U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,148, a problem exists with certain types of hand operated tools in that the tools have to be adjusted in order to maintain the tool in precise alignment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved handle for a hand operated tool.